Rabbits vs Phoenix
by Ghazalia
Summary: Roxas is diffent at daytime than at night. He and his gang encounter Axel and his gang one night. AU, maybe OOC, Roxas/Axel. Sora/Riku. eventually Demyx/Zexion and Cloud/Leon. Rating may go up. rated T because of weapon-mentioning, just to be sure.
1. Prologue

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me, otherwise Axel would still be alive and together with Roxas.**

**Since english isn't my mother tongue, excuse me if I have some grammar mistakes. If you find some, please write me, so that I can correct them.**

**Forgive me if they seem a bit OOC. It's in an AU. **

**Later one maybe some bxb pairings... or more like they will definitely come^^ The raiting may go up in later chapters as well.**

He was in a bad mood. It seemed like nobody had time tonight, not even Sora. So here he was, roaming the streets at eleven in the evening. Every normal student would be home by now. Was he normal? No he wasn't.

Now, what to do tonight? He was still thinking about this, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

He glared at whoever dared to disrupt his pace and was surprised by shocking red hair and deep emerald eyes. Cocky green eyes. He didn't like them. Not at all. They looked arrogant and impertinent.

That didn't stop him from glaring of course.

"Hey Midget, be careful of where you're going!" the redhead called.

That was it. No one called him a midget, no one!

Crash!

He smirked satisfied at the redhead, now sitting in the mud of the street, looking shocked.

"No one calls me a midget, asshole."

With that he turned around and continued his way, not as annoyed and in a better mood than before.

Hitting people really helped to release stress. Now, what to do with the rest of the night?

* * *

He was shocked, absolutely and utterly shocked. Had this midget just hit him? And a powerful hit at that, not many could send him to the ground with just one blow. And that beautiful voice, powerful, yet smooth...

"Hey Axel, you okay?" asked the voice of his trusted right hand man and best friend Riku.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just shocked. Did you see that? How many people do you know who can send me to the ground with one blow?"

"Except me?"

Glare

"Not many, maybe some other high-ranking guys, and also maybe the boss of the new gang in town. They say he's pretty good. What was their name again? Pink Phoenix or something similar."

"Black Phoenix" a voice said from behind.

"Don't underestimate them, they are strong."

Oh great, Axel thought, as he looked behind, another midget, this time one grinning like mad.

"And how would someone like you know that? And don't try telling me you are one of them, no one's going to believe you something like this."

"Oh? Then don't. Just don't underestimate us. And by the way, have you seen a blond guy, who looks very similar to me, same height and built?"

"Well," Riku began, "I believe that that person is the reason that my friend's sitting on the ground here. He went that way." He said while pointing in that direction.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, redhead, don't you want to stand up? You're looking like a rejected guy who's going to cry soon. Byebye." The boy said, grinning like mad.

"You little,…" with that Axel was up and ready to hit the guy, but he dodged easily and ran after his friend, while shouting merrily:

"See you soon, Mad rabbit guys!"

"Damn, he really was fast! And how did he know us? Hey, Riku!"

But said Riku was staring dreamily after the disappearing happy guy.

"Riku? You okay?" Axel asked and feared the worst. He knew his best friend. He fell in love with every puppy he saw and that guy just now really resembled a puppy. A brown, happy puppy.

"Don't even try this. I bet he's together with the other midget he was searching for. Come on, let's go, the others are waiting for us."

**Thank you for reading the prologue =) The first chapter is coming soon and it explains a bit more I think^^ If you have suggestions or critism please write me^^**

**Yours truly, Ghazalia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me, otherwise Axel would still be alive and together with Roxas. But I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

He hated this. A new school, new people and still the most important promise he made, binding him.

"Please Roxas, be a good boy and don't get in trouble in school anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. You would grant me this last wish, right?

And don't worry, Cloud, your uncle is going to take care of you. Goodbye my most beloved son."

He struggled to hold the tears back, he wasn't going to cry. Not anymore.

* * *

"Students, today we have a new student in our class. Please get along and guide him. Come in and introduce yourself please."

He stepped inside and at once all eyes focused on him.

He coughed and changed his voice a bit. No one needed to know his real voice. It had brought much trouble to him before. He also wore big black glasses with brown non-prescription lenses to hide his amazing blue eyes. He didn't think they were amazing, he thought they were rather disturbing. But others told him otherwise. So he decided to hide them. Normally he looked rather decent, he thought, but now everyone had to think he was a nerd, a boring little guy.

"Hello. My name is Roxas Strife. Please take good care of me."

_And leave me the fuck alone. _

A voice in his head said. Yeah, that's what he wanted to say but he couldn't. That would get him in trouble, again.

The girls looked at him bored or giggling, because he looked like a total nerd.

The boys looked more relieved than anything. It would have been bad if he had been good-looking. Now they didn't need to see him as a rival.

"Now, where is a free seat? Oh there near the window, behind Axel. Axel, please stand up."

The teacher said and a guy with blazing red hair stood up and grinned at him.

"Hey, nice meeting you, Roxas. The name's Axel. Got it memorized? You'd better because I won't say it again."

_Oh shut the fuck up you arrogant prick!_

"Yeah, nice meeting you." Was his answer instead.

He sat down and talked next to nothing if he was asked something.

* * *

He kept to himself and over the next few days his classmates got the idea and left him alone. Well, most of them anyways. There were one or two annoying cockroaches who didn't get the idea, but he dealt with them.

He studied in the brakes and didn't waste his time on eating or drinking anything except swallowing a bottle of milk in one go. He still always changed his voice on purpose and hid behind his glasses. He became a loner and a good student as well. Everything went well, except that this was not him.

_Of course that's not you, idiot! You would never do something like not eating at school or studying your ass of. If not for me you would have run amok already. _

And so he continued living a good student life at daytime, not joining any clubs and going home right after school.

Nighttime was a whole other story.

* * *

Friday evening. After school.

As soon as he stepped into his house, he threw his bag into his room and called Sora, a friend he made a few nights ago when he was roaming through the city. Sora looked a lot like him, but he was more cheerful and always in high spirits.

"Hey Sax, what's up? You coming tonight?" A cheerful voice asked as soon as the phone was picked up.

Roxas grinned. Sax, or rather Saxor (Sorry for having no other good name ideas), that was him. Him at nighttime. He didn't have two personalities or something like this, he just hid his true self and let go at nighttime. He didn't wear glasses and used his normal voice. He really could be himself since he wasn't in school anymore.

"Yeah, I'm coming tonight. How many are we tonight? And has anyone challenged us?"

"No challenges and we are eight with you. Everyone you know is coming and we have two new people. Zexion and Kairi. They were both invited by Hayner, so I don't know them that well. We are holding the entrance ritual for them, if you're coming tonight. We are meeting at nine in the Northpark. It will be nice seeing you again, leader Sax."

He could hear the mirth in Sora's voice when he said that.

"Yeah. Is someone home at your place after that? If we don't have any challengers, why don't we…"

"Hell yeah! My parents are out of town for a week so it's no problem. You can even stay over if you want to."

"We'll see. This weekend maybe. See you tonight. Bye Sor."

He clicked the end button and grinned. He had found a great friend and was building up a great gang as well.

Black Phoenix. He smiled sad at that name. He was the one who came up with it and except himself and Sora no one had an idea what it meant, or they thought of things like immortality, winning every fight or something like that. Only Sora knew that there was more behind this name, but he didn't know what.

He didn't want to think about this now. He needed to relieve some stress.

He looked at his watch. 7:30pm. He had to leave in about an hour. He decided to take a long shower and get ready for the night. He spiked his hair to his usual spikes and took a slim Alice band to hold his fringe back. His glasses stayed home, instead he applied a thin line of eyeliner to accentuate his ocean eyes.

Instead of his boring school-uniform he chooses baggy jeans with a checkered belt with a skull belt buckle. The belt had several chains fixed to his right side and some crucifix hung at them. His shirt was a wife beater with V-neckline. It was black and also had several chains attached to it. The deep V-neckline was hold together with two crossing leather-strings, which had skulls at their end. To finish his outfit he slipped on a glove with cutted of fingers which had rivets on it.

_Well now look at this sexy being we are now. What would your classmates say to this?_

He looked downright gorgeous and absolutely cool. He admitted it to himself, he was good-looking, but too small.

He looked at his watch: 8.15 pm. He needed less time than he thought. He packed his things for the weekend and shut all windows and the door. His first station tonight was Sora's house.

* * *

**Whoever knows how it came to Saxor gets a big hug from me and can wish for something=D **

**I'm looking forward to your ideas.**

**Love Ghazalia**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me.**

**At night Roxas is called Saxor or Sax, because he hides his true name. They only know him by that name so I'm going to call him that to. If you don't like it, write. I'll see what I can do about it =)**

* * *

He looked in the newcomers eyes. That was their entrance ritual. Saxor had to like or trust them and he decided this mostly on a person's eyes. Eyes couldn't lie.

First in the eyes of the girl, Kairi. They were a warm brown. She squirmed a little but was soon lost in the deep ocean of his eyes. He was satisfied with what he saw. She was honest and cheerful with a hidden strength which everyone in this gang had.

Then he looked in the guy's eyes. They were also blue, but only one was visible. Over the other eye hung his long fringe. Zexion was his name, he remembered. He wasn't sure what to think of him. His eyes hid a lot. He looked nice enough but he also seemed to be a schemer. Could he trust someone like that?

"Why do you want to join us?" he asked curious.

Kairi and Zexion looked at him, shocked. They hadn't expected such a voice. Zexion hid his surprise well but Saxor could see it. He grinned to Sora who grinned back at him. It was always like this at first.

"Because I heard this group is strong. And that you have an interesting leader. I see that they were right." The guy answered monotone.

He averted his attention back to Zexion.

"Oh? But that can be said about other gangs too. But it's nice that were regarded as strong. How do I know that you're not a spy?"

"And why am I the only one who gets asked these questions? What about her?"

"In her eyes I see sincerity. In yours not. You are…. Well you seem like a schemer." Saxor answered truthfully.

"…"

Zexion thought of what to do now. That Saxor was sharp. He decided to tell the truth. What did it matter? They would find out anyway and with this he could trust them easier.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me not to tell this to anyone and don't judge me based on this."

"Deal."

"I was in another gang before, they are called Mad Rabbits. My ex-boyfriend got me in. But I couldn't stand the people there since the beginning Except for my ex-boyfriend and the leader, Axel. When I broke up with my ex, I couldn't be bothered to stay there. I quitted and that didn't go well with them. So I hid and trained myself so that I could stand up to them if they find me. And I know they will. But I realized that alone I had no chance against them. So I came here. To find companions who wouldn't care about my dispute with them. Since you are a new gang, I believe you don't have bonds with any other gangs. So I basically am a schemer, but I don't plan to do something that would hurt you or this gang."

Saxor looked at him carefully. The other members were surprised. The new guy had never before spoken this much to them. He seemed more like the quiet type.

"Okay, I believe you. You are right, I don't care about your quarrel with them. And for the record, if anyone wants to leave this gang, you won't get hunted down for it. Except you did something really bad. Welcome, Kairi and Zexion to "Black Phoenix"!

Now that this is settled, we have two new members and are now a total of eight members, including Sora and me. Kairi, Zexion, I'll introduce the others to you. This is my right-hand man Sora. This is Hayner, you know each other already I believe. Then we have Tidus, Olette and Pence. And I'm Saxor, your leader."

They all greeted each other friendly and Kairi and Olette seemed to get along greatly right away. Olette had finally some girl to talk to and wasn't the only girl in the gang anymore.

"What about we go to karaoke now? You have an amazing voice Saxor. You can't by any means be a singer? It would totally suit you!"

Kairi suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"No,I'm not a singer and I don't plan on being one either."

_Not anymore. _ His inner voice said.

"But karaoke is a good idea. Let's go. Sora, do you know a good place?"

"'Course I do. There's this great place called 'Bessi'. I think the owner of that place named it after her dead dog. (A/N: Actually my dog was called Bessi, but she died half a year ago. So it's kind of a memento.) It's a karaoke bar and below that is a disco. It's not far from here."

And to Bessi they went. Saxor got full points on every song he sung and that were many because everyone insisted he had to sing this song and that one also and so on.

Everyone had fun, and at about 12 o'clock Hayner suggested they go down to the disco and celebrate their two new members. And down they went. It was crowded and Saxor didn't really like crowds. So he went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Hey cutie-pie, you up for a dance? I bet there are some real good dances this Xaldin here could show you. Not only on the dance floor, if you get what I mean."

Behind him suddenly stood a tall and bulky man with long dreadlocks who smirked at him suggestively.

Already in a bad mood because of the crowd, stressed from school and now annoyed as hell because of the worst pick-up-line he ever heard –and that were a lot- he snapped back

"I don't think someone who gets on the floor 'cause of one hit from me would be able to teach me how to dance."

"Down in one hit? From your fist? But if that's all, then try me. If you don't get me down, you're all mine. Come on, try. I won't hit back. I don't want to hurt your cute face."

"Gladly."

And not three seconds later Xaldin lay on the ground, blinking stupidly at the figure above him.

"Don't mess with me! You think someone like you can lay hand on me? Dream on!" Saxor shot out.

"What…"

"Sax!" a voice shouted. "What's going on?" a panting Sora asked. He had ran to his side as soon as he had seen him stand up. He knew his friend well.

"Nothing Sor. I was just declining a dance-invitation from the gentleman on the floor here. He was of the opinion I wouldn't be able to decline or win this dance. Let's go"

He turned around and began walking away when Sora suddenly shouted

"Sax, duck!"

He knew Sora well, he would never say something like this without a reason. So he ducked, and not a moment to early. A bottle flew over his head and into the crowd. Shouts were heard but Saxor ignored them. He whirled around to see Xaldin, seething with anger, storming at him.

"You little piece of shit! No one messes with Xaldin from the Mad rabbits! No one!"

Saxor grinned. That was the second time he had heard that name tonight.

"So these Mad rabbits are so weak, that they go down with one hit? They can't be very strong then."

He teased and easily avoided a hit aimed at his face. The other gang members and disco guests were gathering around him and his opponent by now and he heard a quiet

"Be careful Saxor, his fist is like a metal bat. Don't get hit." from Zexion.

Xaldin didn't notice the people surrounding him or the other spectators, he was totally focused on Saxor. Later one was only playing with the big man but was getting tired of this soon.

"Hey, wanna bet that you're going down with one hit again?"

He taunted his opponent and with that he twirled around the fist aimed at him and hit Xaldin square between the eyes. His enemy fell like a tree and the crowd cheered Saxor on.

"Great, little on!" "That was awesome!" And many similar phrases could be heard.

" Hey Sora, show those Mad rabbits guys who's better now." Saxor smirked at his right-hand-man. He could trust that Sora always had a marker or two with him.

They grinned at each other and began writing on Xaldins face.

**This Mad rabbit guy was beaten **

**without landing even one blow. **

**He went down with one hit.**

**Happy Greetings, **

**Black Phoenix**

Everyone around them was laughing and Sax turned around to Zexion.

"One down. How many to go?"

"Seven. They have the same number as we do. Their leader is called Axel, you can recognize him with his flaming red hair, his right-hand-man is Riku, a good-looking silver-haired guy. Then there are Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar, Saix and Demyx."

When he said the last name, he sounded a bit sad, so Saxor concluded that this must have been his ex-boyfriend.

"Okay guys, now we have our next target. Mad Rabbits. Everyone be prepared. Sora, we're going, 'kay?"

"Right. Bye guys." Sora called, still as cheerful as ever.

* * *

**That concludes the second chapter^^ I really like this story right now and think, that the next chapter is coming out soon, if school work allows me to.**

**Love, Ghazalia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: They sadly don't belong to me.**

Sora's place was untidy, like always when his parents were absent. But he didn't mind it. Like always. Heh. He already could say always, but they only knew each other for about two weeks. In that time he had built up his own gang with reputation. That was no small feat. And he and Sora had become best friends. He was a little sad, not being able to tell Sora everything, but he didn't want Sora to look at him differently.

He threw his bag into Sora's room and shouted into the kitchen

"Hey Sor, if you are finished raiding your fridge, let's go down and relieve some stress. It's really cool that the walls in the basement are soundproof. No one cares what you do there and most of your neighbors don't even know that your basement goes under their houses. 10 meter wide and 100 meters long. Awesome."

Sora grinned. Sax almost always said the same thing. Or something similar.

Sora's parents were gun-freaks so they had built a shooting range under their block. Saxor loved to relive stress while practicing his aim and endurance. Thankfully their cartridges weren't expensive and Sora's parents were glad that their son had a friend who practiced with him. They thought it was good for self-protection.

"One moment. I'm almost finished."

That said, Sora stuffed the last piece of left-over cake into his mouth and went to get the key to their basement. They had to hide the basement for obvious reasons. Who would want to show the police or their stuck up relatives a shooting range?

* * *

"Hey, you going to take the usual one?"

Sora asked. He knew that Saxor always shot with a Walther, a normal handgun, but easy to use. Sora instead always switched between different pistols.

They shot at unmoving targets and at moving targets, puppets on a rail moving right and left, frontwards and backwards.

Sora was always amazed how concentrated and accurately Sax shot. Almost every shot went into the head or the heart. If he missed it was not by far.

Sora wasn't as good but he also always hit vital parts.

He sometimes wondered how Sax did get this good at shooting. Even if his parent had taught him since his childhood, he doubted that it was the same for Sax.

Or whatever his name was. Yeah, he knew that Saxor wasn't his real name, but he didn't want to pressure him because he must have had a reason to hide his name. Sora saw the sad glimmer sometimes in Sax's eyes and that he knew that he could only reach him in the evening and at the weekend. He had never heard something about his family either.

_Maybe tonight I ask him a bit about himself._ He promised to himself.

At the same time, Saxor thought

_Maybe tonight, I will tell him my real name. It gets harder to say those things with more time. I wonder what he'll say to this. Or should I tell him everything? What is everything?_

Each one troubled with their own thought they continued to train for a while and finally went up to Sora's room to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Sor, … You know, I always wanted to tell you something….But I don't want you to hate me because of it or to treat differently. Also the others shouldn't know of this either. Please promise me not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Please."

They lay on the mattress of Sora's two meter wide bed and were about to sleep when Saxor suddenly began to ask Sora that. Sora had been about to ask Saxor about himself right when he had spoken at first. But that didn't really sound like telling him about his name. Rather like a love confession.

_But that's impossible! _ He scolded himself. _ There's no way Sax is gay and even if he were, he would never confess to me, we're more like brothers. _ He was still worrying about this when he saw Saxors expectant and slightly sad eyes, looking right at him.

"Yeah, I promise. I would never look at you differently, even if you told me you were a woman or something like this. But I don't think that this is what you wanted to tell me…"

"No way! Sora!" Saxor interrupted Sora's rambling. He wasn't as tense anymore. How easy it was for Sora to help him relax.

"I just wanted to tell you … well… you should call me Roxas. That's my real name. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but there's a reason for that and…"

"Roxy," At that old nickname Roxas flinched, "You don't need to tell me everything now, if you don't want to. I'm just happy that you finally told me your real name."

"You knew it wasn't my real name? How?" Not caring that Sora had interrupted his speech before. Roxas was shocked.

"Well yeah, it was obvious at the beginning, you sometimes wouldn't react when I called you and so on. But I don't think anyone else has noticed, don't worry."

He said reassuringly when he saw Roxas worried face.

"Thank you," Roxas said with a small voice. "I'll tell you everything, but please don't interrupt me, okay?"

When Sora nodded, Roxas began telling him his story. They were awake until dawn and slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next night they just went through the streets, not meeting up with anyone. Enjoying themselves they went to the arcade, to karaoke and one time Sora got Roxas to sing to the music a street musician performed. During his singing a large crowd formed, all wanting to see the one who sang with such an great voice and so much fun and life in it. Roxas bowed at the end of the song and ran away with Sora when the first girls decided to try their chance with that cute singer and his puppy friend.

It was the first time in a long time, actually about a year, that Roxas had this much fun again. He didn't want to think about his life in school but thoughts of the soon coming Monday clouded his mind more and more.

Sora, as if reading his mind proposed an idea to him on Sunday evening.

"Hey Roxy, what would you say if I come to your school tomorrow after class? I don't have as long as you have and you can show me where you live. Then you don't have to be so tense there anymore. What do you say to this?"

Roxas looked at his best friend thankfully.

"Thanks Sor. It's just so hard, not being myself and trying not to hit all those annoying people. Especially Axel, the one who sits in front of me. That annoying red hair is a really distracting colour and he always gets me annoyed."

"Did you say Axel? With red hair? Hey Roxy, how dumb can you be? Didn't you listen to Zexion at all? There's only one person like that and he's the head of Mad Rabbits. Be careful and don't get discovered. That could end bad."

Roxas looked at him shocked. _That _Axel, a gang leader? As if! Who would follow that annoying prick? Then he remembered Axel's best buddy of a different class who came over often.

"Hey Sor, the right-hand man of Axel, was that a silver-haired good-looking guy named Riku?"

"Yeah, you really didn't listen at all did you?"

_Hmmm, school's going to be hard from now on. I absolutely can't let those two find out that I'm the leader from Black Phoenix. But how would they? They've never seen me as Saxor before and I don't think that Axel remembers me well enough to recognize me. _

* * *

**Omake**

"Hey Sor, … You know, I always wanted to tell you something….But I don't want you to hate me because of it or to treat differently. Also the others shouldn't know of this either. Please promise me not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Please."

"Yeah, I promise. I would never look at you differently, even if you told me you were a woman or something like this. But I don't thinks that this is what you wanted to tell me…"

"No way! Sora!"

"I just wanted to tell you … well… I love you!"

"Whaaat?"

"You don't hate me now, Sora? You promised that you wouldn't see me differently now."

"Sorry Saxor, but I can't look at you the same anymore, because…"

"I knew it! I shouldn't have listened to you!"

"Wait a moment Sax! Let me finish. I wanted to say that I can't look the same at you anymore, because I love you to!"

"No way!"

"Yeah well, this author is writing crap, so I have to say it."

"Me too. It's all the authors fault. Let's pay her the favor back?"

...

Ghazalia: "NOOOO, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to show the readers a good omake. Don't feed me with anymore cake. I hate cake. Please have mercy. Waaaaah…

"Muajahhahaha there you have it! Never piss off a Sora and a Roxas, they can be scary! Muhhahaa, Sora, get more chocolatecream!"

* * *

**Well here you have a little omake^^ I just had to write it when I wrote that conversation. But since it's not a story about a Roxy/Sor pairing, it's an omake. **

**Love Ghazalia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: They sadly don't belong to me. I would change that if I could =)**

**Oh and yeah, I'm intentionally writing Sor instead of Sora sometimes, it's Roxas nickname for him.**

**And oh yeah, for those who didn't get it until now here is a little explanation:**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

When _cursive_ shows up in talking, it's only thought, not said.

**Hope you all get it^^**

"Hey little one. What's up? Don't you get headaches from all that studying? Oh come on, talk to me. I feel like I'm talking to myself. Why don't we go somewhere today? It's a date! Pleaaaassseeee, won't you talk back? Hey little one…"

_If he says little one again I'm so going to hit his teeth out. He really doesn't get it does he? It's already been three weeks since I'm here and besides the first day I haven't spoken a word to him. I hope the day is over soon. How dare he even mentions something like `going on a date´ with me! Oh yeah, after school Sora's coming over. Thank god he didn't change his view of me, he even helps me._

"Liiiittttttllleee oooooooneeeeeee. Somebody home?"

_Fuck that asshole._

Now the redhead was standing in front of him waving a hand in front of his eyes.

_Why, oh why couldn't he just punch him… I sooo wanna punch him._

But he couldn't. Especially not someone like Axel. He and his whole gang would be after him. And no one should know he could fight. So he had no choice but to endure the talking from the man in front of him.

"AXEL!"

Everyone's head shot up. Riku came running in, panting

"Have you heard from Xaldin? Demyx says that some people are spreading rumors, that he was beaten in one hit, from a 1,60 meter guy. In one hit!"

Roxas hastily dropped his head and avoided looking at the two.

"They even are showing around some pictures, but I haven't seen one yet. It seems like it's some sort of challenge to us. Maybe that's why Xaldin didn't show up on Saturday."

"Get me one of those pictures. And find out who the culprit was. How dare they challenge us! Damn that Xaldin, going down! I bet he was drunk and ruining our reputation even more."

"Uhm.." a small voice interrupted the two

"I may be able to help you…"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Well, I'm Xion, from your class. I was there that evening and someone sent me the photo recently. Here."

Roxas looked at her unbelievingly. He didn't expect someone from his class to be in clubs like that. Damn. He had to be more careful. His thoughts were interrupted by an angry shout.

"How dare they! To challenge us like this!"

Riku was really angry.

"Axel, how can you be this calm? It's your group you know!"

"Riku, do you really think I'm calm? You should know me better by now. Sorry little one. I guess our date has to wait a while. Tell the teacher I had a stomach ache and went home or something like that."

With that he grabbed his things and went out with Riku.

_Phew, thank god he's gone. But now they definitely are after Black Phoenix. That's going to be fun. Heh._

His mood had abruptly gotten better now that Axel was gone and his group was gaining fame. Just then his teacher came and the lesson began.

"Roxas, can you tell me where Axel is?"

His teacher asked suddenly.

Still a bit pissed of a his front man he answered

"He's playing hooky I believe."

He grinned smugly to himself while his classmates stared at him, horrified. That new kid really didn't know how scary Axe could be. Even the teacher looked at him mystiefied.

"You sure you want to tell me that?"

"Sure." With that he began looking out of the window and started daydreaming. When his last class was over, he hurriedly headed for the gates. Normally he was always the last one to leave the classroom so everyone was a bit taken aback by his changed behavior. One girl tried talking to him again.

"Are you alright Roxas? Be careful, Axel isn't always nice. If he gets to know what you told the teacher… Anyways, you wanna go to karaoke with us?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine and no thank you. I'm meeting a friend already. Bye."

With that he was gone and left behind a slightly hurt looking girl.

* * *

"Hey Sor"

"Roooooxxxyyyyy! Oh wooooow, you're looking really funny. What's up with these glasses? Oh yeah, hiding youself and that stuff. But man, I almost didn't recognize you and thought you had forgotten about our meeting."

Sora squealed

"You really have school for a long time. I'm dying of hunger. Let's go eat something and you can tell me about your day and Axel. Then I'm dying to meet your uncle. Let's go, to the next Burger joint."

And there they went.

On the way Roxas told Sora about the episode with Axel and Sora was laughing so hard, he almost fell backwards.

* * *

I the burgerjoint, Sora `volunteered´ to reserve the seeds, so Roxas went and got their burgers. When he was looking around for their seats he saw a flash of red, when a loud

"Roooooxxxxyyyyy, I'm here!"

diverted his attention to the brunette, sitting at the back in a four person niche.

He wormed his way through and set his tray with the burgers in front of his companion.

"Really now, why do you have to eat this much? It's almost as if you have a bottomless stomach."

"Buuuut, I really love these Burgers and I can maybe, eventually, if some are left over, give them to you…"

Sora said, looking dejectedly cute.

"Ooooh, to hear that from you is really shocking! Sora giving food to other people. I think I'm seeing a pink invisible pig flying around you."

Sora looked at Roxas confused.

"Did you just make fun of me? You have made a joke? Who are you? You can't be Roxas!

They looked at each other and began giggling like high-school girls and after a few seconds they were laughing and trying hard not to fall out of their seats.

Suddenly a voice came from the side

"Oh our little Roxy can laught too. You should do that more often."

Roxas turned around and scowled

"Axel. Don't call me Roxy. And why should I laught more often? It's got nothing to do with you. Leave me alone, I'm trying to have fun here."

Sora looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh, so little Roxy isn't as quiet as in school anymore. Come on, I'll buy you a drink. My friend and I are sitting over there. Why don't the two of you come over?"

"No –"

"No way!"

Roxas looked at Sora surprised. He hadn't thought that his best friend would help him with that. He looked at him gratefully.

"Roxas we're going. You wanted to show your room to me, remember. And you, redhead, lay your hands on him and your dead."

_He sounds like a overprotective boyfriend._

Roxas mused and went with Sora when he grabbed him and began walking to the exit.

"Thanks man. But did you really have to say something like that? Who knows what he's going to say at school next time."

"Well yeah, but you needed an excuse, why you're different when you're with me than in school, right. And now you have the perfect excuse. Besides, no one is going to actually believe him in school."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Now, let's go home. I bet my uncle is waiting for us to come back. He really wants to meet you, 'cause you're the first friend I'm bringing home."

He grinned a bit shy at Sora who in return beamed at him.

They didn't notice the two figures glaring at them from inside the burger joint.

* * *

What the fuck was that just now? His little one was openly laughing with another boy who practically declared that he was his little ones boyfriend.

And why the hell was he so annoyed about that? He just found it interesting to try and get little Roxas to talk, or better, little Roxy. He really liked the sound of that. Roxy.

And now his Roxy was smiling at that other midget again. Damn. He had never even spared him a grin before, or better, he hadn't even shown him any feelings except today.

He glanced at his friends and saw Riku glaring at the couple as well. What the hell?

He went back to his table only to be greeted by Larxene

"Oh, got rejected by that nerdy kid? _Chuckel. _There is someone who can withstand your oh so sexy body and irresistible charms?"

By now his other friends, except Riku were laughing and grinning at him.

"Oh Larx, shut up. I'm not in the mood for jokes. Let's forget about then now. _I really need to concentrate on other things right now. _Now to our problem at hand. Was anyone able to get a hold of Xaldin?..."

* * *

**Whew, that concludes another chapter in one day. I've written three chapters in one day and I'm damn proud of myself, cause I've never written so much in one go before, not even for school.**

**The next chapter may need some time, because I have an exam next week and a paper to finish till next week and I still have to write about ten pages for that.**

**Till next time**

**Love, Ghazalia**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: They sadly don't belong to me.**

**In this chapter you get a bit more background knowledge about Roxas past! Hope you like it.**

"I'm home!" Roxas called into his house when he entered.

He ushered Sora inside and closed the door. Roxas uncle came and smiled at the two boys.

"Welcome back. Nice to meet you Sora"

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Strife."

"Cloud is enough. Food is ready soon. Why don't you go change in the meantime?"

"Food" Sora squealed. Cloud grinned.

"It's really great! When you come home Roxas, there's food waiting for you! I almost always have to make my own food, since both Tifa and Zack are working the whole day. You know, expensive hobbies and so on." Tifa and Zack, that were Soras' parents. Sora somehow always called them by name, even he himself didn't know why.

"Yeah, that's right. It really is great, but sometimes it can get annoying when someone is always home. Now come on, my room is upstairs, the first one on the right side. The second door leads to the bathroom and the two doors on the left lead to Cloud's room and his work-study"

Roxas led Sora to his room and told him to do what he wanted while he was going to get changed in the bathroom.

* * *

Sora was surprised. He had expected Roxas room to be sparse and full of boxes, since it hadn't been long since he moved in. Around three or four weeks. And Roxas seemed a bit too lazy to actually unpack his things. But what he saw was awesome! The wall opposite of his window (the wall with the door) was painted a dark aquamarine blue, the one with the window and his right one were painted a very light blue, almost white. But the last one… It seemed like he was standing on a stage! in the middle of the wall was an enormous picture of a concert, shot of the view of the singer. Right and left of that was something like a pin board. A lot of pieces of paper with names and numbers, pictures and several tickets to various concerts were already pinned to the left half. The right half only had few pieces of paper and Sora recognized his and the other gang members' numbers and names. But it was the photo of the crowd that captivated him the most.

He tried to read some of the banners or the names on the peoples' clothes but much to his chagrin the name of the band was always painted over.

"You won't find out which band was playing there only by looking at it. And please don't touch it, it's an unicum. For me, it's priceless."

A voice said behind him. When Sora turned around, he saw Roxas, in normal clothes, his uniform lying in a heap in the corner.

"Roxas! Your room is awesome! And why is it a unicum? And which band was playing there? The people seem really excited and there're so many!"

Sora asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, those two questions can only be answered together. It's unique because I was the one who made the photo and the band playing there was called "Black Phoenix". And yes, our gang is called that too because it reminds me of back then. It was my band with me as the lead singer who was playing on the concert. That was our last one."

Sora gaped at him. It was true, Roxas had a great voice, but a lead singer with his own band? Whoa.

"Why are you here then and not with your band? And why doesn't anyone recognize you, even at night?"

"Ok, I see. You want to know the whole story. But please listen quietly, ok? I won't tell you this twice. The reason I'm here I told you last time isn't the only one. The band, consisting of five people including me, was touring back then. We were really popular, mainly in the underground, but it was enough to hold some concerts. I called myself Roxas, but my last name wasn't Strife but Gainsborough. Strife is Clouds' last name. Everything went well, until some fans decided they wanted to break into our tour-bus and we had a lot of trouble. They even tried to steal our underwear! We ended the tour, but people came and bothered me and my band even in school. Finally we couldn't take it anymore and left. I don't know where the others went but I landed here after the episode with my mom. And it's from my bassist that I learned to shoot. Her parents were similar to yours and so… yeah… That's about it. Any other questions?"

Sora stared at him silent.

"Sora?" A quiet Sora was rare, and not normal.

"Whoa, that is sooo awesome!" the brunette suddenly yelled.

"I can't believe this! I knew you had a great voice! And those fans were really stupid! They loved your band but because of them it is destroyed now! How stupid can they be?"

His tirade was suddenly interrupted by Cloud yelling

"Hey boys, dinner is ready. Come down!"

"Oh food! What is dinner today Roxas? I'm really hungry! Come on, hurry!"

Roxas smiled. That was the Sora he knew. He followed after his friend downstairs and was assaulted by the smell of veal cutlet filled with boiled ham and cheese and covered in breadcrumbs (A/N.: In my country it is called ,Cordon Bleu') with pommes.

Sora was already seated happily at the table and was chatting with Cloud.

"Did you really make this all by yourself Cloud? That's awesome! I bet it tastes as good as it smells."

Cloud laughed and replied

" It's nice seeing someone this excited over food. I'm always worried if Roxas eats enough because he looks like food is just an annoying necessity for him. You mind looking out for him a bit?"

"Sure."

"Cloud!" Roxas fumed

"I am eating enough and I enjoy eating! But I just forget it sometimes!"

"See?" Cloud winked at Sora.

"Fine, fine. Let's just eat!" Roxas mumbled exasperated.

* * *

Sora stayed the night and went home the next day before school began. Roxas already dreaded going to school and meeting Axel after his going ape-shit yesterday.

Why oh why couldn't Axel leave him alone.

When he arrieved in the classroom it immediately began.

"Hey Roxy" _Glare _"Come on, I know you like this name. Anyways, you are going to the cafeteria with me in the break. I recently noticed that you don't eat at all in school. Maybe that's the reason you are this small. And if you don't have money you can repay it to me. Maybe I even accept it if you want to pay it back with your body."

Axel said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

_God, he's getting more and more obnoxious each day. And paying back with my body, who does he think he is?_ Roxas frowned.

"No thank you, I don't think I would want to go to the cafeteria with you. And besides, I have somewhere I have to be during lunch break so please don't bother me." He answered as civilized as he could. Even if it was a lie that he had something to do during lunch break, he could just sneak out with his books and hide from Axel.

"Mooaa, don't be this cold again. Your rejection from yesterday is still hurting. I bet you don't have something to do! And your smile really is nice. You should smile more often, not just around that guy. Oh, while we're at it, who was that guy yesterday?"

Roxas was saved from answering by the teacher stepping in and addressing the class.

"Listen, on Thursday we're going on a class excursion to exhibition on history. There are mostly weapons but they tell you a lot about the humans at that time and the wars which you'll be discussing in history this year. I expect you at nine in the morning in front of the Central station."

Everyone groaned. History, how boring. Only Roxas seemed exited at the prospect of leaning something about weapons.

* * *

Ten minutes before lunchbreak his phone vibrated quietly in his bag. Hoping that no one noticed, he opened his new message and read a message from Sora.

**Standing outside your school r8 now. Have food for lunch. Eat with me?**

He stared at it incredulous. Why was Sora here? Didn't he have school? It seemed that he had taken to heart what Cloud had told him and was getting him to eat.

**Why aren't you at school? Gonna be out in 10 minutes, w8 at the g8 for me.**

Roxas answered and waited quietly for a reply.

**Well, skipped 3****rd**** period =) Am waiting already=D**

He send back and waited for the last ten minutes before hurrying out, avoiding Axel and heading to meet Sora. He didn't notice Axel and soon after Riku as well following him.

"Sor!" Roxas exclaimed.

"You can't just skip school to come and eat with me! I'm sure that's not what Cloud meant. But thanks anyway."

The last sentence he added hastily when he saw the slightly hurt look on Soras' face.

That was enough for Sora to be his usual and bubbly self again.

"Well I didn't know what to get you so I bought about ten different sandwiches. I'm eating the rest and I like all of them, so choose what you like!" he beamed at him.

They wandered to an old tree ant sat down in his shadow. Sora unpacked the sandwiches and Roxas took his favorite ham and cheese one first.

"Oh, I love chilli sandwiches! And you're taking a tuna one right?"

Someone said and suddenly two sandwiches were gone. He turned around only to find a smirking Axel taking a bite of a chilli sandwich and Riku looking hungry at his tuna sandwich and ... Sora?

_What the hell?What does this guy want from Sora?_

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I know there isn't much happening but it also reveals a bit of Roxas past. Who do you think were the members of his band? I'll only say that there were three girls and one other boy.=) And Riku's not really subtle is he? Hehe…=)**

**And have you noticed that the chapters are getting longer a bit? not much but at least a bit =)**

**Oh and I have a new poll open, which animal suits Roxas the most^^ If you have time, please vote for it.**

**Love Ghazalia**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter six**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**To Icy Destruction: **Thanks for the review! It really encourages me when I read what people think about my story. And I love to end chapters with cliff-hangers,... but I think this makes a story more interesting and you anticipate more what is to come =)

**To DooomWolf: ** Thanks for your praise =) And thanks for pointing out that letters are missing, I'll try to fix this in the oncoming chapters. I'm looking forward to your reviews from now on ^.^

* * *

"Hey! Those are our sandwiches!"

Sora protested while Roxas only stared at the two dumbfounded. Had they been following him? And if they were, then why? Hadn't he clearly told Axel that no, he didn't want to eat with him? That fucking stalker!

And now he had brought his lapdog Riku along. Who, mind you, was totally staring at Sora, and Sora, like always, was the only one who didn't notice this. But he wasn't completely oblivious to the stare. Did he see a slight blush on Sora?

It was a good thing that Axel and Riku didn't know the members of Black Phoenix, otherwise they would have recognized Sora at once. But their gang was a very young one, so Roxas couldn't blame them for not knowing his gang.

"Leave us alone. And you are paying for those sandwiches."

Roxas stated and looked at Sora, beckoning him to state a price.

Sora smirked evilly, if that was even possible. But Roxas wanted it to look evil, so it did. For Riku it just looked incredibly cute and he had to hold himself back from cuddling Sora right then and there. But that would just scare the boy, and so he held back his desires.

"Weeeelllllll….. the two sandwiches you just took will cost you 20 euro, and the next ones will be 25 euros. Mind you, they are the best one you can get around here. But if you want to stay here, you are only allowed to if you eat those. So pay up."

Roxas had to hold in the laughter. There was no way they were paying this much for a sandwich. Axel and Riku looked at Sora like he was some kind of Alien as well.

"20 euro…. The hell? You want 20 euro for two scrawny sandwiches?"

Axel asked incredulous. Riku instead directed his answer clearly at Sora

"Sure, I'll pay. By the way, what is your name? I'm Riku. Nice to meet you."

Roxas, Axel and Sora stared at him unbelievingly while Riku handed Sora the money.

"Uhm, my name is Sora. Nice to meet you too?"

Sora answered a bit suspicious. Why did that guy just pay 20 euro for two sandwiches which cost him 10 euros at most and why was he this polite? Oh well, nothing he could do about this now. But damn was that Riku good-looking.

Riku sat down between Roxas and Sora, glaring at Roxas while doing so. Axel just smirked and sat down without letting his eyes stray from Roxas.

"So Roxy, what are you up to today? You and your friend here could come with Riku and me and we can go to the arcade or somewhere else? We can introduce some friends to you, we're all in the same gang. Maybe you've heard of them, they're called `Mad Rabbits´. But as I see it, Roxy, you probably don't go out much except for the library, right? We're going to show you the fun part of life!"

Axel rambled on, without pausing once. Roxas stared at him, then at Sora who was clearly trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He took a deep breath to calm down and then listed his answer

"Firstly, don't call me Roxy. Secondly, no I don't want to go anywhere with you and Riku, Sora and I already have plans. Thirdly, I've heard of Mad Rabbits but I have no desire to meet them tonight. And lastly, I don't even know where the library is in this town! And where do you think I have met Sora if I don't go out! Surely not in this school. I believe I already know the fun part of life better than you do, thank you."

He had gotten louder as he went on and was clearly angry.

"Sora, we're leaving. Come, we're going to get my things and go to your place. Axel, tell the teacher I wasn't feeling well, I think a bug was getting to me." (A/N.: A bug called Axel)

He flashed his brightest smile at Axel.

_Hah you bastard, there you have it! But what if he pulls the same stunt I pulled with him before (_A/N.: See chapter four)._ Well it doesn't matter either way, as long as I get away from him for now. _

Axel looked a bit bewildered but clearly wanting to persuade him to change his mind. But before he could say anything, Sora already interrupted him.

"Yay! We can skip the rest of the day! My parents are home today but they won't care. Rather, they'll be totally happy to see you around and that we're having a good time. Let's go."

With that Roxas went to get his things while Sora went to the gates to fetch his bike.

* * *

Riku went after Sora and asked, almost shyly (A/N.: WTF Riku shy? Sorry forgive me for this, but in this story Riku doesn't have a lot of love experience, so he's shy=) )

"Are you coming again and would you give me you mobile number?"

Confused by this direct approach Sora gave Riku his number without thinking and added

"Yeah, I'll probably come again as long as Roxas is here… Why?"

"Oh, just because… no reason really… Well see you sometime again. Bye Sora."

With that Riku turned and went back to a droopy looking Axel. Then it dawned on Sora. He had just given Riku –the right hand man of their enemies' gang- his phone number! Was he stupid or something? But why did that guy have to look this good while asking questions? Who would be able to concentrate on his common-sense? Oh well, it wasn't like Riku was going to call him anyways, right? Right?

_Please tell me won't call me. But that would't be so bad right? He is rather good-looking… No Sora, you are straight, you don't want him to call! But... but…_

Slowly Sora was beginning to panic, but just then Roxas came back and sat down behind him on his bike. He hid his panicked face and chose to ignore what had happened this afternoon with Riku. He would just delete it from his memory.

"Let's go! I want to get away from here fast!"

_And from them._

* * *

Roxas and Sora decided, that they were going to meet up with their gang tonight and to hear, if anything had happened to them after their little 'prank'.

Sora grinned at Roxas who was applying eye-liner.

"With the time you need in the bath one could assume you were a woman. No one I know needs one hour in the bath. One hour! Hurry up, we're late already and you don't want to run do you?"

"Fine, I'm almost finished! "

With that he went out of the bath and glared at Sora.

"But now I'm definitely the better-looking one of us."

Sora just grinned. He knew it was true. Styled and with eye-liner Roxas really looked breathtaking. If Sora were gay and Roxas weren't his best friend he might would have gone for him.

"Oh yeah, how should I call you in front of the others? They just know you as Saxor right? Don't you want to tell them the truth soon?"

"I know, I should do it, but not tonight, okay? I still don't know them as well as I know you so don't rush me. Call me Sax when we're with them. When we're alone you can call me Roxy like you always do. Even though I hate the name Roxy. "

Sora just nodded and grinned

"Of course Roxy."

* * *

They went out to their meeting-point in the park again. The others were already waiting there, discussing heatedly among themselves.

"And I said it's too soon to attack them head on! We haven't even started some big street fights, only small ones. So how are we supposed to win against one of the strongest gangs in town?"

That was Tidus talking. He and Hayner were the main ones shouting at each other.

"So what! We can't just hide like some gutter-rats all the time! We're going to fight them soon anyways. Why not today or to tomorrow?"

"A good reason not to fight today is that you surely don't want to go to school covered in bruises, right? The best day for the fight would be Friday night since we don't have school for the next two days and everyone should have time. Does anyone know how to contact one of the Mad Rabbits guys?"

The gang turned around and greeted Saxor and Sora. Suddenly they saw Zexion tensing up and hiding behind Hayner, the biggest one in their group.

"If that isn't Sora! I thought you had plans with little Roxy today?"

A voice behind Saxor and Sora chimed. Sax recognized it immediately and only turned aound halfway with his head lowered down. Sora had the same thought as him and positioned himself so that he stood a bit before Saxor before turning around to face Axel and Riku.

"So what. It's none of your business what Roxy and I do. Besides, I have a message for you: Friday night, at eleven p.m. at the river bank near the clock tower, your gang, our gang, a showdown. Understood?"

Riku stared at him incredulously.

"Your gang? So what you said that night when your friend bumped into Axel was true? You're with Black Phoenix? No way!"

"Oh, I see the one who smacked me down! There he is, standing behind him! Hello little one^^ Heh, fine, all the better! Then I have one more reason to win against this little gang. And I see that our little run-away Zexion is here with you too. "

Axel called and sniggered. Zexion just cringed.

"So you guys are Black Phoenix… Fine, Friday night at the river bank. Our gang against your gang. Be prepared to lose. See you! Come one Riku, the others are waiting!"

With that they were gone and the gang stared at Sora and Saxor like they were pink invincible pigs.

"What the fuck, Saxor? Why didn't you say anything to him and only Sora talked? Aren't you our leader?"

Olette asked and looked as confused as the others did.

"Well there's a reason for that. Axel and Riku can't see me right now. It's already bad enough if they see me Friday. I'll explain, but complain afterwards, okay? What I did I did because I had to. And I won't excuse myself for it.

First of all, my name isn't Saxor, it's Roxas, but please continue to call me Saxor. I can't let anyone find out what I'm doing at night, that would cause too much trouble. Especially with Axel and Riku. Axel is in my class in school and Riku in the one next to it. In school I act like a nerd so that I don't attract attention. I promised someone very important to me that I wouldn't cause trouble at school anymore."

Roxas looked at Sora who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Well anyways, Axel is in my class and already bothering me enough as it is. If he finds out my real self, I don't want to imagine what would happen. Oh and one more thing, the me you guys know is the true me. So that's it."

Everyone stared at him.

"So that means that every day in school you have to pretend to be someone else and to top that you are in the same class with that annoying red head? Poor Saxor! Come here."

Kairi cried and tried to hug Roxas. He nimbly evaded her before his attention was called back to the others.

"What the hell? How can you just pity him? He lied to all of us! How can you still trust him?"

Hayner yelled, as hot-headed as always.

"Hayner, could you do it? Be in one class with Axel and not blow up? I think it must be pretty hard on Roxas, no, Saxor. I believe it is admirable to honor a promise he made to this extend."

Zexion intervened and stared at Hayner with his ice-blue eyes.

"Well, that's true, but still…"

"Hayner, I do apologize for lying to you, but there's no way I would do anything different if the same thing would happen again. So believe me and come on Friday to fight with us or leave."

"… Fine. I'll come. I can somewhat understand you. Let's not talk about it anymore.

* * *

**So that concludes this chapter^^ I hope you like it. And my poll to determinate which animal Roxas resembles is still open so feel free to vote!**

**Love Ghazalia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter seven**

**Disclaimer: They sadly don't belong to me.**

**To Icy Destruction: **Thanks for the review again^^ I'm glad you like this Riku. I don't know yet, if the showdown will be in the next chapter or not.

**To Shay: **Yaaay finally someone guessed it^^ * Hugs Shay* and yes, that's right=) wanna wish for something? (In this story) I'll try to include it =)

**To DooomWolf: ** Glad you like it^^ Oh and I don't think that Axel knows that he likes Roxas, he just finds him interesting right now, I believe…

**To darkwolflink1: ** Thanks for the review =)

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

When _cursive_ shows up in talking, it's only thought, not said.

* * *

It was Thursday now and Roxas was glad he wasn't discovered by Axel in the last two days, even if said one annoyed him more and more.

But he was looking forward to today. It was the day of his class excursion to the historic weapon exhibition. He loved weapons and their history. They had always been of great interest to him.

He packed his backpack and got ready to leave. He didn't need to worry that Sora was going to his school today, like he had done the last three days. He had told him not to do that anymore, especially with Axel and Riku in their close proximity.

Always when Sora showed up, Riku would be there and stare at him. And occasionally glare at Roxas as if he wanted to say `Why can't you just leave?´ He wondered if Sora noticed these stares and if he cared. He knew that Riku was their enemy and that Sora and Riku would most likely fight each other in the upcoming fight.

Anyways, today was going to be the best day of his school-life here so far. He jumped down the stairs and told Cloud that he was going now and he would be back around seven.

At the bus station he met up with the rest of his class, mostly looking bored or chattering about stupid things like make-up, which boys/ girls were hot or not and other meaningless things.

_Please don't let me take a tour with them, I hope we can explore the museum ourselves. And please, oh please let Axel be late or ill or anything so that he doesn't come along._

But sadly, his last prayer wasn't answered when an arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and the irritating brilliant red hair showed up.

"Morning Roxy, ready to get bored out of your mind? Museums are always way to boring."

Sight. "No Axel. I'm actually looking forward to the exhibition."

Roxas shrugged Axels arm away. Roxas had learned over the last few days, that ignoring Axel only made him more annoying. Axel stared at him incredulously. That had shut him up.

_Roxy likes museums? I should have known..._

* * *

When they arrived their teacher told them

"I know that most of you don't want to hear some-ones lecture about these display models so we, the museum's director and I, decided that everyone can go around by themselves and those who want a guide can go to the info point and ask the employee there for a guide. I hope you have fun and don't, I repeat, DO NOT destroy anything in this museum! "

_Yes! That's better than I hoped. Now I only hope that I get a good guide._

The students began to fill the exhibition rooms and a few went to the info point.

Roxas went there as well and was the last in line. He got to the bored looking employee and asked

"Can you give me the best guide you have, and the most knowledgeable one? I already know some things about weapons so I don't need a guide with only shallow information."

The employee seemed to have woken up a bit and informed him that he would go and look if the one he demanded was available.

A few minutes later he came back with whom Roxas assumed to be his guide. He didn't look like one at all.

He had shoulder length brown hair and wore a black open leather jacket and a white shirt under it. His brown pants were decorated with four leather belts – one to hold it up and the others just for the looks of it. On his left sleeve was a red lion head above a cross. He wore black gloves and grey shoes. But his most outstanding feature was a scar right across his face, from above one eye over the nose under the other eye.

* * *

While Roxas stared at his guide, said one did the same. He saw a blond, blue-eyed scrawny looking boy who moved with a grace that led him to believe that he did some sort of sport or was very good at fighting. He had a good eye for that. I takes one to know one.

Then there was some red head standing behind the blond, looking bored and obviously not interested in the exhibitions. He developed a sudden dislike against him. He didn't know why thought. Maybe it was the arrogance in his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Leon and I'll be your guide today. You asked for the best one and I am the best one. If you have questions just ask them. I normally don't bite. Just you two?"

The blond one looked startled at that and looked behind himself. He made a grimace and said

"I'm Roxas and it's just me. Just ignore the extra baggage please."

Ohlala, so that Roxas didn't like the red one either. He would just ignore him and maybe it was all too boring for the red one so that he left them alone. He couldn't understand how so many people thought weapons were boring and useless. He loved his part-time job here but the many uninterested teenagers were a pest.

They began their tour and Leon soon noticed that Roxas was genuinely interested in weapons and knew a lot about the newer ones. So he told him all he knew about this topic. How weapons left their mark in history. Ages ago, when guns didn't exist, the people weren't as afraid of war and the battles were head on with the enemy. Weapons were for fighting only. But nowadays weapons were for show, war was anonymous and weapons got more and more destructive and mankind threatening.

* * *

Roxas was fascinated and got friends with Leon really fast. He really knew a lot. His class mates looked at him puzzled, they had never seen him this animated.

* * *

Axel was surprised as well. The new Roxas seemed way more human than the one he saw in school every day. That alone made it interesting to follow him, even if their talk bored him.

Finally they finished their tour and Leon whispered something to Roxas. Roxas eyes lit up and he nodded vehemently. They went to a black door behind the info point and Leon told the employee there that he and Roxas would use `That room´ and no one else was allowed to enter. The employee nodded as if it was an everyday occurrence that someone was allowed to use `That room´. Axel trailed behind them but was stopped by the employee

"No one is allowed to enter here. If you are interested, the targets are broadcasted at this monitor here."

_What targets?_

Axel grumbled but looked at the monitor. He didn't want to cause trouble here.

On the monitor were some straw-puppets with red and white circles on them. The inner points were the face and the heart.

He waited and was getting bored when nothing had happened for five minutes already, when suddenly one of the targets head exploded into tiny straw pieces.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Roxas was thrilled. That was really the best day of his stay in this town so far, if not in his whole life.

Leon had led him to a room in the back where replicas of two-thirds of the exhibited weapons lay. And now he was allowed to test them all. He had to be dreaming!

Leon smiled when he saw the look on the boy's face. He was really glad that he had decided to show him this room.

Normally he was the only one who used it, because he was the only one who knew how to use all the weapons. He was glad to have found someone with the same interests as himself.

He described how to use a few weapons to Roxas and taught him how to use them. Roxas had tried out about five of at least sixty different arms when a knock on the door interrupted them.

The employee from before stood there and motioned for Roxas. It seemed his teacher was looking for him because they were leaving already. Leon saw how his smile fell and an idea formed in his head

"Hey Roxas, if you want, you can come at closing time every other day and I'll teach you how to use the other weapons. You can train with me. How does that sound?"

Roxas face lit up immediately.

"That would be great. I can't tomorrow but Saturday I'm definitely coming!"

With that he was gone and Leon was already looking forward to Saturday.

* * *

When Roxas came out of the door the teacher ushered him relived to the other pupils who were already ready to leave.

Axel joined him and asked him suspiciously

"Hey Roxy, I didn't know you knew how to shoot or use those other weapons. A lot of hits went directly to the head. Suspiciously many for a beginner, don't you think so?"

Roxas went rigid. His thought were storming for a plausible explanation

"Uhm, I wasn't the one who used those weapons. Leon just showed me how to use them. I could never try them out by myself."

With that he weaseled his way through his classmates and got himself a single seat, far away from Axel.

* * *

**Well that concludes this chapter and the introduction of Leon =) Did you recognize him from the description alone? and my poll for which animal Roxas could be is still open. The temporary lead have bird, panther and cat. **

**Love Ghazi**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter eight**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**To Icy Destruction: ** Yes, Leon is here! And well, when do you think he bites^^ If not normally-…. And here is the next one, hope you didn't wait too long.

**To PurpleMoo1819: **Thank a lot =)

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

When _cursive_ shows up in talking, it's only thought, not said.

* * *

That evening Axel met up with his gang and they went to the bar `Bessi´. While the others were dancing, Axel and Demyx sat in the lounge, talking to each other.

"You know Demy, he really is strange. Cute, but a nerd. He's the first one who's not afraid of me in the least, except you guys off course. He dares to defy and ignore me, but what's the most unbelievable is that I let him do it. I even look forward to seeing his face every day. I haven't skipped a class with him since he came. Me, the notorious skipper!"

"You know Axel, you've been telling me about this guy all night, but not once did you mention his name. I need to know it so I can have a cute nickname ready for him."

"I didn't? His cute little name is Roxas, but I call him Roxy."

"Roxas? I knew a Roxas as well, but I haven't seen him for over a year already. Since I moved here actually. But I don't think they are the same, since the Roxy I know likes to fight and was always a troublemaker in school."

"Haha, that can't be my Roxy, he is the most perfect student I've ever seen. Can you describe your Roxy a bit more, maybe they are the same and he just changed."

"Well I can, but I don't think it will be of much use. He has really spiky blond hair and is about 1.60 meter tall. But be careful, he really hates it if you call him shorty or midget. He had those amazing blue eyes and was really self-confident and caring as well.

We were together in a band, he was the lead singer and I played the guitar. There were three girls as well but that doesn't matter right now. We were really great and had a lot of great fans… But sadly there were some crazy ones as well. There was some trouble and we all moved somewhere else. I don't know where the others went but no one came to this town as far as I know."

"Hmmm…"

Axel stared at the wall behind Demyx

"Well, most of his looks are the same, even if I don't know what eye-color my Roxy has since he always wears some brown colored glasses. But his voice is not suited for singing I think. It is a bit husky and he almost never talks. I don't think they are the same.

Now another thing Demyx. What's up with you? Since Zexy left you haven't been your usual self anymore. Just forget about that book-worm!"

"Well… I just don't know. I didn't think he would leave, just because we broke up. I wanted to get him back, but when I noticed this he had already left and has blocked my number. I really miss him. Did he really hate this gang so much that he left and endangers himself due to this? He knew that the others were going to hunt him down. I- I just don't know what to do anymore…."

Demyx lowered his head with tears in his eyes.

Axel patted him on the shoulder.

"You know, I've seen Zexy lately, but I don't think you'll be happy with knowing where he is. Do you still want to know?"

Demyx nodded

"Well, when Riku and I met the Back Phoenix guys, he was with them. I guess he's a member of their gang now. You'll have to fight him tomorrow evening. Think you can do it?"

He knew Demyx didn't like the Black Phoenix gang since he heard of their name. He had no clue as to why.

Demyx just stared at him

"Is that true?"

Axel nodded and Demyx stood up to leave.

"I'm going home I think. Don't worry, I'll come tomorrow and fight with you. Bye."

* * *

Finally it was Friday night. Roxas and his gang were on their way to the river bank. They were tense. It was the fight of the new gang against one of the strongest gangs in town.

When they arrived, the Mad Rabbits still hadn't shown up.

Suddenly a voice yelled

"Roxas!"

And a blond boy with Mohawk hair ran up to him and jumped on him.

"What the hell! Get off of me!"

"Demyx, get off of him. They are the enemy."

Axel and his gang stood there now. They had followed Demyx when he had jumped on Roxas.

Sora pulled Demyx off and shoved him towards his friends.

"What the hell was that? I'm not someone called Roxas, I'm Saxor. Since when is it okay to just jump on someone you don't even know huh?"

Roxas was really angry. He stood up and looked at Demyx. When he recognized him, he concealed it well. He couldn't let the enemy find out his real name.

"And while we're at it, I'm the leader of Black Phoenix. This is Sora, my right-hand man. The rest are Zexion, Hayner, Tidus, Olette, Kairi and Pence. Now who might the rest of you be?"

Demyx eye flicked to Zexion and he looked at him sadly. He chose to ignore the Roxas look- and sound-alike for now.

Axel answered Roxas instead.

"As you all probably know, this great me is called Axel and I'm the leader. Riku is my right- hand and the one who jumped you is called Demyx. The rest is Xigbar, Saix, Larxene, Marluxia, and Xaldin, whom you've met before."

The two gangs looked at each other menacingly, before Larxene couldn't take it anymore and jumped on Olette. Kairi immediately took action and threw Larxene of her, grabbing her shirt on the back. Marluxia helped Larxene and now Olette and Kairi were standing against Larxene and Marluxia on one side of the gang. This was the signal for the others to begin the fight as well.

The team ups were as following:

Olette+ Kairi vs. Larxene+ Marluxia

Pence vs. Xaldin

Tidus vs. Saix

Hayner vs. Xigbar

Zexion vs. Demyx

Sora vs. Riku

Roxas vs. Axel

* * *

Marluxia and Larxene were attacking the two girls head on, Larxene with her sharp nails and Marluxia with some vines, which he tried to wind around them to bind them together and immobilize them. Kairi and Olette were fighting back to back and while Olette kept the enemy away with her Rope with lead at its end, Kairi thought up a plan on how to defeat them. Not that anything was coming to her mind.

* * *

Hayner attacked Xigbar with his ball while evading the shots from Xigbars air-gun. They were evenly matched and there was no winner to be seen.

* * *

Tidus and Saix were in a heated sword match, Saix attacked with his Claymore and Tidus countered with his own sword. Saix was stronger but Tidus was way more agile.

* * *

Pence and Xaldin were throwing punches at each other, but Xaldin was having the upper hand. Pence was mostly defending himself while looking for on opening to attack.

* * *

Zexion and Demyx were just staring at each other, before Demyx said

"I know you can't fight Zexy. Please just give up and come back. I'm really missing you. I don't want to hurt you."

Zexion glared at Demyx, clearly insulted

"Oh, you think I can't fight? You'll see."

With that he charged at Demyx ran past him, what confused Demyx, before he grabbed the blonds shirt and threw him over him down on the floor.

Demyx lay on his back, clearly shocked at what had just happened. Zexion kneeled down over Demyx, pinning his hands to the ground.

"Now what Demyx? Give up, I don't want to hurt you either. "

Demyx looked at Zexions one visible eye and saw the sadness in there.

His will to fight was dwindling more and more.

* * *

Sora and Riku both had keyblades in their hands, but were only circling around each other. They both knew the other was strong and even thought Riku didn't really want to fight Sora, he had to. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Sora, why don't we bet on who wins? The loser has to do what the winner says for a whole day."

Sora looked a bit confused at this proposition, but why shouldn't he? He sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

"Fine. But if I win, be prepared to buy a lot of sweets for me."

Sora grinned and looked forward to this. Riku grimaced and told himself that he had to win, not only for the prospect of having Sora a whole day to himself but also to protect his wallet.

The sword clashed into each other and Sora jumped back and into the air to attack Riku from above. The silver haired man only barely escaped but trapped Sora while he was regaining his balance. He jumped on him and pinned him onto the ground.

"Guess it's my win, right?"

Riku smirkes, just before Soras knee found its way into his stomach. He grunted and rolled to his side.

Sora was up in a flash and towered over Riku.

Soon after, the two of them were rolling over the grass, trying to gain the upper-hand over the other.

They were getting dangerously near the water, but none of them noticed until Roxas shouted

"Sora, watch out!"

But it was already too late. The two boys fell into the water and finally let go of each other.

Riku swam up to the surface and looked around for Sora. When said one didn't show up, he began to worry. He dived back down and saw Sora struggling to get to the surface, but wasn't able to. He was just sinking down more and more. His struggles were getting weaker as well. Riku dived down without hesitation and grabbed Sora around the waist to drag him up.

As soon as they were at the shore, Soras was grabbed from him and Roxas laid him gently down on the grass.

"What happened to Axel?"

Riku asked, a bit surprised that he was nowhere to be seen, when he should have been battling the blond one.

"When I yelled to you earlier, he was a bit distracted. I knocked him unconscious and got here as fast as I could. Thank god Sora's okay… Thank you, Riku."

Riku was shocked. Did that midget just thank him? And what was that about Axel being knocked unconscious? There was no way the redhead could have lost. Distracted? My ass. No way in hell was Axel distracted by a shouting midget. But he would worry about him later. For now he helped Roxas and got the unconscious, but still breathing Sora into Roxas jacket.

Just then they heard the sirens of a police car approaching. Someone must have told them about the fight. The others didn't seem to hear it coming. Roxas and Riku couldn't do anything to avoid what was happening next. When the police arrived, they were arrested -the now conscious Axel as well as all the others- and Sora was brought to the hospital. Riku and Roxas had to go to the police station and couldn't go with him.

Their parents were called and took them home, except for Roxas who refused to tell them anything about himself. He knew that the police couldn't do anything to him.

Just then an officer stepped in and a shocked

"Roxas! What are you doing here?"

Was heard.

Roxas snapped around to the intruder and froze.

_Why is he here?_

* * *

**So, finally it's done! I love all the reviews and favorites this story is getting! I love all of you guys^^**

**Hehe, Riku is Axels right hand… am I the only one who notices the double-meaning here? But it wasn't intended. =) Guess who it is that revealed Roxas?**

**If you want to know, wait for the next chapter.**

**Love Ghazalia**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter nine**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. And won't ever belong to me. **

**To Icy Destruction: **Heh, glad you liked it^^ Well, you'll see here how =) His secret's not really out. Axel just suspects something… Or rather, Demyx does^^

**To PandaWolfFUCKYEAH: **Here you have your mystery officer =)

_Flashbacks (or thoughts)_

"Talking"

When _cursive_ shows up in talking, it's only thought, not said.

When normal shows up in a _flashback, _it's a thought.

* * *

Sunday evening, Roxas sat on his window-sill, the window wide open, watching the rain and feeling the cold wind blow into his room.

Cloud had been really angry when he came home and had grounded him indefinitely.

.

"_I thought you had changed! I thought that after coming here you would stop being a brat and lead a normal life. Wasn't that my sisters' last wish?"_

"_What do you know about moms' last wish? You weren't even there when she died! What right do you have to ridicule me when all you know about me is nothing!"_

_Both guys were almost screaming and very angry. Their eyes were burning and all that pent up frustration was finally coming out._

"_Well, how could I have been there? You two told nobody where you were going! Did you even consider the feelings of others? And suddenly a year after you two vanished, you show up and tell me that my sister died! How do you think I felt? You know Roxas, I love you and, you are my precious sisters' son, I could never abandon you. But why do you still things like fighting with others?"_

_Roxas was quiet for a bit, contemplating what Cloud had thrown at him so far._

"_Cloud, I'm sorry for not telling you where we were going but we had to hide. I didn't want you getting in all that mess too. Mom didn't want to worry you. But here was the only place I could go to when she died. And fighting is just … it's not like I do it every night… I just need to relive some stress from being a model student all the time. And my mom's last wish was for me to stop causing trouble in school. She knew I need some way to release all that pressure. How else do you think I could achieve that?"_

"_Well, in the past you sang with your buddies from Black Phoenix, didn't you?"_

"_Hah, and look what all happened because of that! There's no way I'm going to sing in a band ever again!"_

_Roxas spat out, sounding really bitter and remorseful._

"_Roxas…"_

.

Roxas sighed_… Why did it come to this confrontation?_

He looked into the rain and thought back on everything that had happened this weekend.

_Friday evening was the fight. Olette, Kairi and Pence were clearly losing but Hayner, Tidus and Sora were evenly matched against their opponents. Zexion and Demyx hadn't really fought but the one winning was Zexion. Who knew, maybe they would finally make up. He knew that Zexion still loved Demyx. But his and Axels fight…_

.

Roxas blushed when he came to this part of his memory.

.

_He and Axel were standing across each other, staring each other down. Or that's how Roxas wanted to call it. He felt as if the redhead was removing his clothes with his eyes and staring deep into his soul. _

* * *

_Axel was staring deep into Saxors' eyes. That defying look they had which grew more and more uncomfortable and fierce with each passing second was almost unresistable. _Huh? Had he really just thought unresistable? He hated that prick for gods' sake!_ But when he took a closer look at him, he was really cute and sexy. What a combination!_

_Was there really a connection between Saxor and Roxas like Demxy believed? The stature clearly fit, but the demeanor was shockingly different and the way they held themselves was different as well. He was broken out of his thoughts when Saxor suddenly yelled _

"Sora, watch out!"

_He remembered, Sora was the one fighting against Riku and a friend of Roxas. Another unexplained link between Roxas and Saxor. But it couldn't be. He looked at what was going on and was just in time to see the two boys falling into the river. He looked back to Saxor and only saw a fist coming right at him._

Fuck!

_Was all he could think. Then everything went black._

* * *

Roxas grinned to himself. He had grounded Axel with one hit. Well, he had been distracted but still, he had to get to Sora fast. He also had to thank Riku again. Without him Sora probably would have died.

Sora was allowed to leave the hospital yesterday and had called him. Rox had told him about being grounded and Sora laughed really hard. His parents were only a bit worried, they thought it was an accident that Sora had fallen into the river and was saved by a passer-by, namely Riku, who had visited Sora when his parents were getting ready to take Sora home. Needlessly to say they took an immediate liking to their sons' savior.

Roxas shivered. He was drenched by rain and cold with the wind cooling him down. But he didn't want to close his window just yet.

There was one event that made him smile.

Leon, who had seen him in the police station had revealed that his job in the museum was only a part-time job and he really was a police officer. He had taken him home in casual clothes, thank god, because if Roxas hadn't been there his shift would already have ended. When Cloud had opened the door and Roxas had introduced the two, it wasn't long before they were chatting animatedly in the living room, Cloud already in his pyjamas. Roxas had left and gone to bed.

The next morning Cloud was looking sleep deprived but in a really good mood, until he had grounded him. It seems that they had talked throughout the whole night and even exchanged phone numbers.

* * *

When Roxas woke up, he was cold, wet and shivering. He looked at his clock.

4:30 am. Great, he had dozed off in front of the open window. He closed his window and changed into his grey sweatpants and a black wife-beater. He still had time to sleep for two and a half hours so he crawled into his comfortable 160 cm (55.1 inch) wide bed. He loved to have a lot of space while sleeping.

* * *

Roxas was in a bad mood. He was walking down the hallway to his classroom while feeling dizzy and he was guessing that as soon as Axel saw him he would pester him about Friday. Damn Demyx. But maybe Axel didn't get it, since he was acting totally different in school than at night and he even looked different. He really didn't want to deal with the rotten red-head right now.

He waited in the hallway until he saw the teacher coming and only then he entered the classroom. As he sat down Axel turned around to him

"Hey Roxy, how was your weekend? What happened on Friday, weren't you going to do something with Sora? Hey, are you okay? You look totally pale and unfocused!"

Roxas was glad when the teacher entered the classroom and the lesson began, saving him from answering. For some reason he hated lying to Axel. When class ended he hastily got up and left, Axel chasing after him.

When they came into a less crowded hallway and even the last student had left, Roxas turned around and asked

"What the hell do you want Axel?"

Roxas swayed a bit, only more dizzy from turning around so fast.

"Easy Roxy, are you okay? Should I carry you to the infirmary? You look like you are about to collapse. Why the hell did you even come too school? What parents allow their ill child to come to school?"

"What the hell do you know about my parents? Don't talk to me as if you know me. Damn."

Roxas, dizzy, angry and not really in control of himself anymore lifted his fist and hit Axel. It wasn't a strong hit but Axel was thrown off balance and landed on his butt. Roxas turned around and began walking away.

_Didn't something like this happen before? _Axel mused.

* * *

_He was in a bad mood. It seemed like nobody had time tonight, not even Sora. So here he was, roaming the streets at eleven in the evening. Every normal student would be home by now. Was he normal? No he wasn't. _

_Now, what to do tonight? He was still thinking about this, when he suddenly bumped into someone. _

_He glared at whoever dared to disrupt his pace and was surprised by shocking red hair and deep emerald eyes. Cocky green eyes. He didn't like them. Not at all. They looked arrogant and impertinent._

_That didn't stop him from glaring of course. _

"_Hey Midget, be careful of where you're going!" the redhead called. _

_That was it. No one called him a midget, no one!_

_Crash!_

_He smirked satisfied at the redhead, now sitting in the mud of the street, looking shocked. _

"_No one calls me a midget, asshole." _

_With that he turned around and continued his way, not as annoyed and in a better mood than before. (A/N.: Look at the prologue for this)_

* * *

Suddenly Roxas swayed and began falling when a big and strong hand caught him.

"See, I told you I should carry you to the infirmary."

The red-head lifted Roxas up into his arms and noticed his glassed on the floor. He picked them up, careful not to drop the sick boy in his arms and began carrying him to the infirmary. He looked down and saw Roxas looking at him drowsily, the amazing blue eyes of Saxor looking confused and unfocused.

"Saxor?"

Axel asked shocked, but also glad that his suspicions were finally confirmed.

Roxas' only reaction was passing out.

* * *

**Finally I got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait, I had some sort of writers block and a lot of exams… So this is the last chapter that my poll is open, as soon as i writer the next one I'll close it. So everyone: Vote now! What kind of animal do you associate with Roxas/Saxor?**

**Please take a minute to answer this^^ You can find it on my profile.**

**Yeah, exactly 2000 words!**

**Love Ghazalia**


	11. Chapter 10

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I went on some trips and had no time at all to write at all. Here you finally have chapter ten =)

**To Icy Destruction, or rather, now she's called Oxitraciv: **Thanks a lot =) Well you'll just have to see what happens =)

**To The Lexicon of Zexion: **Thanks a lot, I will =)

**To nee-chan25**: I'm very glad you like it, so here's the next one =)

**To Kate 882: to your review from chapter:**

**2 **Glad you like it an Zexion as well. He'll show up soon again I think. Not in this one, sorry…

**4 **No he wouldn't. As if our little spunky Roxy would like to be called Axels'. =D

**7 **So you think it fits him as well? That's great =) Since a lot of you people recognized Leon, I can't be too bad at describing…. =P

**9 **I'm so glad you liked it so much that you read it right through. Sorry you had to wait so long for the update =)

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Messages**

* * *

He felt hot, so hot. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. All devouring flames deep inside him and all around him. Nowhere to escape to. What was happening to him? Where was he? Why couldn't he stop burning? Was he dying?

He groaned and rolled on his back. Suddenly something cool was placed on his head – he still had a head right? And he still knew where it was- what a relief. After all this heat, he felt as if nothing except the heat existed anymore. The coolness brought a short relieve but soon the fire was burning again.

He groaned, but didn't want to wake up, the fire was too much for him to handle.

He heard some murmurs from around him but everything was fading into darkness again and he couldn't stand the heat and the fire anymore, even the cool object on his head was warm already. What was the point in trying to escape or find out who was around him when he had to wake up for that? When he had to endure the heat for that? Soon everything went into nothingness and he blacked out again.

* * *

Axel was worried, really worried. _I shouldn't be this worried, hell normally I shouldn't even care about Roxas!_

He had carried Roxas home just now, with the help of Riku and the other midget.

After the boy had collapsed, he had carried him to the infirmary, but the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Since he didn't know where Roxas lived or his phone number, he searched for Roxas phone. But he just had bad luck. Roxas' phone was off and secured by a PIN-Code.

He thought about what to do now. The first thing he chose to do was placing a cold and wet towel on Roxas forehead. The boy groaned, but didn't wake up.

The nurse was still not there, so he texted Riku.

**Hey Ri,**

**Come to the infirmary, Roxy is ill. And call your little boy-toy and tell him to come here. Gotta get him home somehow.**

**Ax**

After a few moments an answer came and Axel had to grin.

**I'll call him. And he's not my boy-toy, yet ^_- cya in a few. (1)**

Oh, it was just pathetic to see his best friend smitten by a little hyperactive guy like Sora. But, was his situation so different from Riku's?

Axel didn't like that he had to rely on Sora. Still, he was fucking worried about his little one. There! His again! Why did he want Roxas to be his so much? It's not like he was in love with him, he was straight and loved to screw around with women. No way in hell was he gay.

Just then his process of thought was interrupted when Riku came and told him:

"Sora will be here soon. How's Roxas?"

He walked over to the bed with the sick Roxas on it without waiting for Axels answer. Then Axel remembered, Roxas was still without his glasses. Before he could react, Riku had already seen Roxas and drew in a sharp breath

"That's…"

He turned around sharply to Axel, but Axel could only shrug his shoulders.

"I just noticed it myself when I caught him while collapsing and he lost his glasses. I was already suspecting it a bit, but I never really believed it. But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Believe me; I was pretty shocked as well. Let's wait for your soon-to-be boy-toy and get Roxy home. "

Riku glared at Axel but chose to wisely ignore him.

They waited for almost half an hour before Sora finally showed up. As expected, Sora was worried sick about Roxas. He stormed into the room and after laying his eyes on the sick boy he was right next to him.

"What happened?"

He asked, unusually short and to the point. Axel answered him truthfully

"He looked sick the whole day already and when I talked to him in the hallway he suddenly collapsed. I caught him and brought him here. But since I neither know where he lives nor what his phone number is I had Riku call you. But Sora…"

Axel began asking carefully.

"… Is it true that Roxas is … uhm Saxor, your gangs' boss?"

Sora froze and turned around slowly.

"Yeah he is. So what? Are you going to attack him while he's sick? There's no way I'll let you do that!"

Axel and Riku looked at each other for a long moment before Riku finally answered him.

"You know, we aren't as heartless as you make us to be. Also, we're in school here. As if we could cause an uproar without being suspended. We promise, we won't harm him while he's sick, okay? So could you call his home now? We don't want to stand here for the whole day."

Sora glared at them distrustfully, but he complied. He called Roxas' home and had luck, Cloud was home already. He explained what happened, or what Cloud needed to know. After finishing, he told Axel and Riku:

"Cloud told us to bring Roxas home, he's going to buy some medicine in the meantime and prepare something to eat for him. Axel, can you carry Roxas?"

Sora didn't like to ask Axel for help, but he couldn't carry Roxas home by himself so he had no choice. He just hoped that Rox wouldn't kill him for showing Axel where he lived.

* * *

He was still feeling hot, but his throat was dry and he could stand the heat, it wasn't as bad as before. He resurfaced from the comfortable darkness of his mind and slowly opened his eyes.

The light was dimly lit, and he was able to recognize his room. He tried to sit up, but gave up with a groan.

Suddenly, something next to him rustled and a sleepy Sora came into his view.

Sora saw Roxas' open eyes and immediately woke up.

"Rox! You're awake! Do you know how worried I was about you? Are you feeling ok? Do you need some more medicine?"

"Whoa Sora, calm down."

Roxas rasped, surprised how hoarse his voice sounded.

"I'm feeling better, I think… Could you get me some water?"

"Of course, sure, wait a moment, I'll be right back!"

Soon after, Sora came back, a glass and a bottle of water in his hands.

"Here, drink. You know, you couldn't have chosen a worse moment for collapsing. Do you still remember what happened?"

Roxas thought back. He had felt dizzy the whole day, then he confronted Axel in an empty hallway… damn, he collapsed before Axel, that meant he probably knew about him now.

"Damn. Please Sora, please tell me Axel doesn't know, please tell me he just left me lying in the hallway and some other student found me."

"Uhm… I could tell you that but then I would be lying… Actually Axel was the one who had Riku call me to help you, since he didn't know where you live. And, sorry Rox, I'm really sorry, but Axel knows where you live now, he carried you home. You should probably thank him."

Roxas was getting paler and paler. This was the end, Axel knew, soon everyone would know, and then? What about his promise to his mom? He was getting dizzy once again.

Sora wordlessly handed him some medicine and he swallowed it. He felt better soon after.

"What time is it?"

"Its 9pm, you slept the whole day. Axel went home after he brought you back, but he said he would come to check up on you. Cloud said it was okay, there was nothing I could do without telling him why Axel shouldn't come. But Riku said they wouldn't do anything to you when you're ill so don't worry too much."

Sora tried preparing Roxas for Axel's on-coming visit. He knew Roxas would probably kill him and Axel as soon as he was well again. But he saw how Axel looked at Rox; he wasn't as dumb or superficial as other people thought he was. He guessed that Axel was in denial about liking Roxas and Rox was probably still undecided or clueless about everything.

Roxas instead was mulling over what to do if Axel really came.

_Can't I just pretend to be asleep? I don't really want to see that annoying and sexy bastard this soon. Wait a moment… Sexy? Did I really just think that? No way! He's not sexy, not at all! Well, maybe his eyes and hair are just a tiny bit sexy… And maybe his body had a great built, but still! He was Axel! There was no way he was sexy! Oh god, save me! I think that Axel is sexy, there must be something wrong with me. But he is sexy, just like Riku, but that one is totally head over heels in love with Sora._

Suddenly someone knocked gently on the door and opened it. Cloud looked inside and as soon as he saw that Roxas was okay, relieve flooded his face.

"Thank god Roxas, you're awake. If you didn't wake up soon I was going to get you to the hospital. And I know how much you hate that. After everything that happened. Oh and by the way, your friend Axel is here. Don't forget to thank him for carrying you home. He came back especially for you, so be nice."

With that, Cloud closed the door and went downstairs. Sora and Roxas looked at each other.

"Sora…"

Just then it knocked on the door again.

If looks could kill.

* * *

(1) He means: See you soon.

* * *

**Here it is. Sorry that there's not so much happening in it, it will get better soon =) (I hope) Exactly 20,000 words now. **

**Love Ghazalia**


	12. Chapter 11

**Rabbits vs. Phoenix**

**Chapter eleven**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Nope. Sadly not.**

* * *

**To TheImmortalAlchemist: **Thank you^^ I hope you continue reading and will like it the whole time =)

**To Majestic Stardust: **Hmm you'll have to wait to see how it turns out =)

**To Harmonic Sniper: ** Thank you^^

* * *

I'm soo soooo sorry for the long wait. Everything was pretty hectic around me (and still is) but I decided I have to write a new chapter now, I can't let my dear readers wait anymore! So here is chapter eleven, hope you like it =) It clears things about Roxas life up a bit more^^

* * *

The door opened and the flaming red hair of Axel came in view first. Roxas slipped further into his covers and made himself invisible… Well, he hoped he was invisible.

"Hey Axel, I was just on my way out."

Sora chirped and gave Roxas a last encouraging look. When he passed Axel, he whispered threatingly

"Remember your promise not to harm him. I'll call him tonight and if anything is wrong you'll wish you were never born."

Axel just chuckled and told Sora with a suggestive grin

"Riku's waiting outside, go and have some 'fun'."

Sora glared and left.

Roxas looked after his so-called best-friend, who had just left him alone with his enemy.

_Great. _ _What do I do now?_

* * *

Axel sat down on the side of Roxas bed and grinned at the sight before him. Roxas was cuddled into his bed and had the cover up to his nose.

_Cute. He is so cute, when he is shy like that._

"So Roxas, wanna tell me what this is all about?"

"What are you talking about, I'm ill, what is there more to talk about?"

Ohhoooo, so Roxas decided to play innocent huh… Well, that wouldn't grinned to himself as he formulated a plan to get Roxas to spill everything.

"Come on Roxy, you know that isn't what I was talking about! First of all, what is your relationship with Demyx? Ex-lovers maybe?"

Of course Axel knew that they had been band-mates, but maybe there was something more? He observed Roxas face and saw it go from pale white to an interesting shade of pink.

"What the hell are you talking about you moron! There's no way I would ever be with someone like Demyx! He may be a great guy, that's true but…"

Roxas stopped his shouting as he saw the grin on Axels face

"You- you damn… you were joking weren't you? Hell, why can't you just leave me alone? I'm ill you know."

Roxas pouted and Axel was taken by the sight. Those small pink lips formed into a pout, the black eye-lashes lowered halfway down and those eyes- oh those eyes- they were Axels downfall. They were glaring at him, a bit dull because how his fever but he still saw a bright spark in them.

_Oh shit, I'm really falling in love with Roxy… damn…_

Axel was lost and he knew it.

* * *

Roxas was contemplating on what to tell Axel. He didn't really dislike the guy anymore. Sure he was annoying and all, but he hadn't really done something to him, except to follow him around and now to bring him to the infirmary and home. Even the fight at the river bank had been his challenge and there Axel hadn't fought against him but Saxor. Maybe he could trust Axel and tell him about himself. Should he?

But first of all…

"Hey Axel, thank you for helping me. But… why did you help me?"

Axel looked up at the question and smiled

"No problem. Well, I couldn't let you just lying there, could I? I am not that heartless. And since I already suspected that you were Saxor –'cause really, how many blond midgets do you find in this area?- it was just confirming my guess."

Roxas glared at the midget, but let it slide for now.

"So what about telling me your story now?"

Axel asked again, patiently waiting for Roxas to finally answer him.

Roxas sighed and said

"Fine, it can't really hurt right? You probably know that Demxy and I were in a band together, we were called 'Black Phoenix'. There were three other band-members, but I don't know what they are doing right now. We weren't really famous, but in the underground we had a pretty big fan club. It was really exhilarating to stand on stage and see all those fans before you, singing with you and looking up to you."

Roxas had a dreamy look in his eyes, while he remembered his times on stage.

"But every band has some crazy fans I guess… About a year ago some crazy fans broke into our tour bus, stole our things and finally found out which school we were going to. It got really crazy and since the school disliked Demyx and me anyways they expelled us. We all split up. Demyx came here, the other three moved who-knows-where and I moved to Twilight Town with my mom.

I wasn't the best the best kid and everything was pretty hard on my mom. A few month back she got ill and stayed in the hospital for a long time."

Roxas stopped his story and stared at his lap. Everything had been his fault. If he weren't in a band or such a trouble maker, his mom would never have to move with him and wouldn't have gotten ill. He felt his eyes stinging and hunched his shoulders.

Suddenly an arm rounded his shoulders and he was pulled into a big chest. He stiffened but soon relaxed. It had been so long since someone had comforted him. He let out a quiet sob and continued

"A few weeks back, just before I came here to Radiant garden, my mom finally died. It was her last wish that I wouldn't make trouble in school anymore so I became the quiet and nerdy Roxas and took my uncles name.

But I needed some kind of outlet, otherwise I would have gone insane. So I created Saxor, my name just backwards- I know it's kind of lame- and build up my gang with the help of Sora."

He finally finished andlet out a small smile against the fabric of Axels shirt.

Wait a moment! He was being hugged by Axel!

He began to try to get out of Axel embrace, but the red-head only tightened his hold on him.

"Don't move."

Axel murmured

"Just let me comfort you, it's okay. Quiet down and just relax."

Axel began stroking up and down Roxas back and he finally calmed down and just let Axel comfort him. He slowly closed his eyes and began drifting off.

* * *

Axel had listened to Roxas story with interest. He was surprised, that he had such a crazy fan club, even renowned bands didn't have.

When Roxas told him about his mother he saw the hurt and self-disgust and the sadness in his almost broken looking eyes and just moved on instinct. He hadn't really planned on hugging Roxas, but it felt so good and just… right.

After Roxas finished speaking, he refused to let him go and kept on hugging Roxas. He knew the blond needed it, his mothers' death wasn't far back and he guessed that Roxas had played the strong one and didn't even cry properly.

If only he knew how right he was.

He stroked Roxas back and just enjoyed the feeling of someone so close.

Axel noticed the slowing of Roxas breath and smiled fondly at him. His little one had been through so much and yet he was so strong, not only physically but also mentally.

He leaned back and lowered himself on Roxas bed, pulling Roxas and the comforter on his chest. He smiled again and also began drifting off.

* * *

Whew, finished this chapter, finally^^ I look forward to your reactions to Roxas past and his development with Axel =))

Love

Ghazalia


End file.
